Not Even Love
by SilverCyanide
Summary: Because Yukimura Seiichi and Kirihara Akaya have developed a bond so strong that no word known to man can really describe it. Not even "love".


**Words: **857

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** Romance

**Warnings:** Light shounen-ai (Uke Pair), in-depth ramble about love. Not currently beta'd.

**Disclaimer: **I own not the characters, not the Rikkai naming system (Sandy!), not even the real ideas.

**Important info:** if you're just joining me for this fic, Yukimura and co. are finishing their first year in high school and Akaya is about to graduation junior high.

**A/N: **I hadn't planned on writing Mura a birthday fic, but today I was bored in English so I started something. Twenty minutes ago, he decided he wanted me to finish it. So here this is. Can you tell that we're currently doing _Romeo and Juliet_? If not, you will be able to by the end of the fic. Anyway, without further ado... **HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUKIMURA SEIICHI!**

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi steps outside and the warm sun hits his face. He stands there, enjoying the pleasant warmth; after a brutal winter, the unexpected fifty-five the temperature has hit today is very much welcome. Smiling to himself, he looks around for a certain third year in junior high – technically a freshman in high school as soon as the boy learns whether he passed his entrance exams. (Which, Yukimura is sure, he did. Everybody does.)

As if on cue, Kirihara Akaya appears next to him. The boy is grinning and looks practically giddy, adding to Yukimura's already cheery mood.

"You look excited," Yukimura says, running a hand through the boy's tangled curls out of habit. The pair starts walking and Yukimura shifts his bag further up on his shoulder in order to entwine his fingers with the younger boy's. Akaya nods.

"Guess what?" the younger boy says, clearly excited.

"What?" Yukimura says, smiling.

"Gueeeess!" the boy insists, though it is obvious he can barely hold himself back.

"Well…" Yukimura begins. He pretends to ponder this question for a while, until finally Akaya blurts.

"I got a B on the English part of my entrance exam!" he exclaims, ecstatic. Yukimura's smile transforms into a grin, knowing just how hard Akaya had reviewed for that, as well as the fact that that grade will be enough to raise Akaya's overall grade to a low C in the class.

"That's great `Kaya!" he tells the boy. Akaya nods, clearly pleased with himself.

"How was your day?" the curly-haired boy asks.

"My day?" Yukimura says, pondering. "Well it's much better now that you're here." Akaya smiles. Somehow, even after two years, they still talk like they're in the honeymoon phase: the sweet, beginning of a relationship, where everything seems too good to be true, normally because it is.

"You know," Yukimura begins, "between the nice weather, your English grade, and my birthday, I believe a celebration is in order." Akaya nods, clearly eager to celebrate.

"Definitely! And happy birthday!" the younger boy tells him for the fifth time that day. Yukimura smiles and the pair walk along lost in their own world.

The strange thing about Yukimura and Kirihara is that, as many people will tell you, they just… click. Some people believe in fate, some people believe in destiny, some people believe in a higher power, some people believe in that "one person".

Most of the time, for most of the people, they never meet that "one person". That "one person" lives on the opposite end of the world, where they will never meet. So they sift through person after person, hoping maybe they'll get lucky and find that "one".

Most of the time, for most of the people, they don't.

But some of the time, for some of the people, they do.

Some of the time, for some of the people, they meet that "one person". Some of the time, two people are lucky enough to not live on opposite ends of the world. They are lucky enough to have their paths cross, whether by fate or destiny or some higher power.

And, for an almost insignificant percent of the already minuscule amount of people who do meet, these two people are so incredibly lucky that their paths cross at an early point in their lives. They meet somehow, through some way, and even though everyone doubts what they say, they know.

They know that, for some unexplainable reason, they are meant. They know that, despite the fact that everyone they tell casts if off as "childish", "lust", "something that will pass", and "something that will get old" that it's not, and it won't.

And then, slowly but surely, everyone else knows too. While the rest of the outside world has fallen out, burned out, broken up, and been heart broken, there are two people who, without realizing the significance of it, haven't. While everyone else is struggling with significant other number three in anything from the past year to the past month… these two aren't.

These two are completely oblivious to everything. Because they have realized, subconsciously, long ago, that they don't need anyone. That there will be no fall out or burn out or break up or heart breaking. There will be rough patches: something even two star-crossed lovers cannot avoid. But in the end, what doesn't break them actually _will_ make them stronger.

Instead of the falling out, the burning out, the breaking up, and the heart breaking that everybody else goes through because of these, they learn. They become the nearly invisible part of society that honestly pays attention to their mistakes and makes sure not to repeat them, instead of blaming them all on the other person. They develop such a strong bond that no word known to man can really describe it. Not even "love".

And this bond, which they have found and built from such an early age, is the most wonderful gift Yukimura Seiichi could ever ask for.

**--OWARI--**


End file.
